


Chapter 1 or Alternatively Reader Is A Flirt

by fangirl_haven



Series: Triple Threat: A Haikyuu Fanfiction [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dominant Nishinoya, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Other character might make an appearance, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Switch Reader, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, asahi deserves to be loved, author being thirsty, but i tagged it, dominant asahi, maybe not, nishinoya is a sex god, sub Asahi, sub Nishinoya, thigh kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_haven/pseuds/fangirl_haven
Summary: Y/n moved to Japan with her father after he received a job offer he couldn’t refuse. Being an American in a foreign country is hard for anyone. What makes it even harder is joining the volleyball team as the only girl. Two of the players catch your eyes and it seems that you catch theirs as well. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with your two boys beside you.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Triple Threat: A Haikyuu Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Chapter 1 or Alternatively Reader Is A Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I added tags for future parts but I don’t know who will make an appearance yet. I’m gonna try to equally follow the plots a well as add my own twist. This story is 18+ and I will put warning before the chapters but this is your forewarning warning.

Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. Starting at Kurasano was already nerve-wracking enough. Your Japanese crash course had not been enough to settle your nerves. You had moved to Japan with your father when he got an offer for a CEO position. Of course, you encouraged him to take it. Not only would you get to move to Japan but you’d get a fresh start to reinvent yourself. And reinvent yourself you did. You dyed your curls a soft pink, which complimented your tanned skin well. You wore your piercings freely and worked your personal style into your uniform. You even joined a co-ed volleyball team, as the only female.   
You stood in front of the gym, the sound of shoes squeaking against the gym floor luring you inside. You took a breath, straightening your posture, and pushing the door open. Luckily the boys seemed too occupied with their practice to notice you, but the coach did. He waved, jogging over to you.   
“Good to see you y/n, I was a little nervous you’d chicken out,” he chuckled.  
“Ah, coach I can handle a couple of boys,” you said with a grin, shaking your head.   
“You ready to hop in?” You nodded in response, walking behind him to set your gym bag down. Coach Ukai got the boys’ attention, waving them over. “This is our new player, l/n, y/n.” You waved, a slight blush dusting over your nose. “I’m sure you all will make her feel welcome.” You took a moment to take in each of the boys, a few of them looking a bit more intimidating than the others.   
“You don’t have to go easy on me, I can take anything you dish out,” you said with a smirk, brow quirking slightly.   
“You’re on! Tanaka, Ryūnosuke!” You laughed at his enthusiasm, matching his intense gaze. You gave him a soft smile, claiming his slight blush as a win.   
“Alright, alright enough chit chat, let’s go!” Coach Ukai called, arms crossing over his chest. “We’ll throw you in a practice game to see how you fit in.” He added, motioning you to join the boys on the court.   
“Suga, let y/n serve.” The grey-haired boy passed you the ball, giving you a thumbs up.  
“Koshi Sugawara,” he added with a tiny smile. Giving him a nod you relished in the feeling of the ball in your hands again, having missed playing. You hadn’t taken that long off, only a summer. And you did practice in anticipation, but practicing with your dad couldn’t compare to the feeling of being on a team. You sighed, smiling softly as you threw the ball up, the tingly feeling of the ball meeting your palm bringing you pleasure.   
“Nice serve!” Suga said with a grin, his body dropping slightly to allow himself movement. You did the same, muscles tensing slightly when the tall one spiked the ball back to your side. You loved the feeling when your body took control, you didn’t love the feeling of your body hitting the floor to receive the ball though. You sucked in a breath, smiling when Suga moved to set the ball. “Most people can’t receive Asahi’s spikes, nice.” Getting up let your body drop again, brushing a stray curl from your face.   
As the game went on you learned the names of the others, Noya’s eyes never leaving you when you received. He was the team’s libero, and a good one at that, but you could tell he was feeling threatened. By the end, you were slightly breathless but satisfied. The feeling of cold water in your mouth soothed your hot body, and you nearly choked when Noya hit your shoulder in a friendly manner.   
“Those are some moves you got there y/n! Suga probably already told you but most people can’t receive Asahi’s spikes!” He said excitedly.   
“He did tell me that,” you said with a nod. You rolled your shoulders, reaching into your nose to pull out your septum ring without really thinking about it.   
“YOU HAVE PIERCINGS?!” Noya screeched, causing you to jump, hands coming up to protect yourself. You relaxed quickly, laughing softly.   
“Yeah I have a few,” you said, sticking your tongue out for him to see. He paled slightly, eyes widening.  
“Didn’t they hurt?” He breathed.   
“Not really,” you shrugged, “a few of them did but I knew those would,” you said mind traveling to when you had your nipples pierced.   
“That’s so cool, you look so badass!” He said, “Especially with the pink hair!” You blushed slightly at that, your fingers mindlessly tugging at the hem of your shirt.   
“Noya, leave the poor girl alone, I’m sure she’s winded,” Daichi said with a slight smile. “Sorry about him, he can be a little obsessive sometimes.” You shook your head, giving him a smile.  
“Trust me, I get it!” you said with a grin.  
“She’s got piercings,” he said loudly, looking at Daichi. “And she said they didn’t really hurt.” he turned to look at you again, “she’s so cool,” You could practically see the gleam in his eyes as he looked up at you.  
“Y/n I think you might be good competition for Noya. Your receiving skills are great, but you’ve got a nice spike too. Your American coach wasn’t overselling you, in fact, I think he may have undersold you.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” you said with a chuckle. “He thought I was too much of a smartass.”  
“I’ll think about where we can put you, but let’s get this place cleaned up. Who’s taking you home?” Coach Ukai asked you.  
“I’m walking,”  
“It’s a little dark for that don’t you think?” You laughed softly, a hand falling to your hip.  
“I wish someone would try something, I’ll show them eastern hospitality,” you off-handley threatened. “Don’t worry about me coach, I can handle myself,”   
“I’m sure you can, but you’re alone, in a new place, at night. I’ll send one of the guys with you.”  
“I’m not a baby,” you whined, immediately blushing at how comfortable you seemed to be with them.   
“Then stop acting like a brat,” he chuckled, turning away from you. You felt your face get redder at the term, and you squirmed slightly from the heat of your face.   
“You okay there y/n? Daichi asked, looking at you slightly concerned.   
“I’m fine!” you squeaked.  
“Okay. Coach asked me to walk you home, you don’t live too far from me, so it’s not out of the way either. Let’s go before it gets too dark. You nodded, grabbing your things and pulling on your sweatshirt. Looking at your phone you saw that your dad had texted you; gonna be home a little late kiddo, you can order something with my card, call me if you need anything. Your stomach liked the idea of buying dinner and you smiled softly. You wouldn’t consider yourself rich, but you guys were well off. Your dad worked hard, and you weren’t an expensive child by any means. He had come into some money at the passing of your mother and added it to the savings account. At this rate, he could have retired already, but your dad loved his work, so he stayed. “How was your first practice?”   
“It was great!” you breathed, excitedly. “It felt good to be challenged by those around me too, My team back in America can’t even compare,” you sighed. “But I love it!” Daichi laughed, smiling as you spoke.  
“Glad to see you love the game as much as the rest of us.” You nodded, taking your hair out of your ponytail. You put your hood up, relishing in the heat at the back of your neck.   
“You guys seem really cool,” you said softly. “I’m excited to play with y’all,” you added.  
“Y’all?” You blushed softly, biting your lip.  
“Ah, I forgot slang is a little different in different places. You all, y’all.”  
“You talk weird.”  
“So do you,” you challenged with a smile, looking at Daichi who also wore a smile. The two of you laughed lightly, and he gave your shoulder a gentle swat.   
“Don’t get too comfortable there,” you said with a grin, shaking your head fondly. Daich blushed slightly at your comment, offering you a tiny smile. The both of you came up to your house sooner than either of you thought you would, both of you a little disappointed.   
“It was nice meeting you. I know we’ll see you around more, but it’ll be nice to have another girl, although Kiyoko is a bit quiet.” Daichi grinned.  
“Yeah, I had a lot of fun, I’m excited to play with you guys,” you said with a nod. “And thanks for walking me home, even though I am totally capable of handling myself.  
“Well, just because you can doesn't mean you should have to.” Daichi said with a nod. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Bright and early,” you said with mock enthusiasm.   
\-----------------------------------------  
Bright and early, like usual, was too bright and too early for you. Of course, if you had gone to bed at a reasonable time you probably wouldn't be so tired. But you had a guilty pleasure of watching tv and gaming into the late hours of the night. You put a bit more effort into your appearance today, doing your makeup nicely and leaving your curls down, adding product to tame them. Instead of tights you had opted for thigh highs, smiling softly at the lock of them. You could see why people liked school uniforms. You had decided to walk this morning, hoping the brisk morning air would wake you up a bit more.   
Soon the familiar sound of japanese and english from students eased you slightly. You’d be able to see the boys. Your first few classes weren’t with them unfortunately, but you did spend lunch with them, sitting near Kiyoko. You had made yourself a few lunches before starting at Karasuno, so you could just grab a meal and go during the first week of school. Kiyoko had done the same, although the presentation of her food was much more aesthetically pleasing.   
“Kiyoko how do you make your food look so cute?” You whined, pouting slightly. She blushed slightly at the statement, looking at you.   
“I could teach you,” she said quietly.   
“I’d like that,” you said with a nod. The boys took their spots slowly, Nishanoya sat across from you and you smiled softly. He gave you his signature grim that seemed too enthusiastic for it to be aimed at you.   
“I was thinking maybe we could all hang out as a group tonight? You know, to get to know eachother better since we’re teammates.” Daichi said softly, chewing some of his rice.   
“Seems fun,” you said, not really paying attention. You were struggling with getting your chopsticks to work, biting your lip in concentration. Noya smiled softly at you before reaching over and helping you place your fingers correctly.   
“It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it.” He added with a smile. You blushed slightly at his hand on yours, thanking him with a shy nod.   
“Noya, stop harassing the poor girl.” Daichi chuckled, shaking his head. The boy blushed harder at that.  
“I’m not harassing her! I’m helping her,” he defended with his voice trailing off at the end.   
“How do you eat spaghetti?” Hinata asked quietly, looking at you slightly confused.  
“What?”   
“With your piercing, doesn't it get stuck?” He clarified.   
“Oh! No, that doesn’t happen, but I can see why you’d think that.” You said, giving him a soft smile. “It’s pretty snug,” you added, sticking your tongue out in a rather obscene manner, though it was intentional. Nishinoya blushed lightly, looking away from you for a moment.   
“You don’t look anything like the way you act.” Asahi said softly.  
“I’m sure you know how that feels.” He nodded softly, a hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Yeah, most people think I’m mean and scary.”   
“I can tell you without hesitation that I am scarier than you.” you said pointing a chopstick at him. “Sexy and threatening, I can seduce you and then kill you in a span of minutes,” you joked with a smirk. The guys didn’t laugh, instead blushing or looking to each other for guidance. “That was a joke, you can laugh.” You added.   
“Joke, yeah,” Noya breathed as he turned his interest to his food. You snorted softly, shaking your head.   
“If you get flustered by that I can’t imagine how flustered you get when someone tries to fu-”  
“OKAY- look at the time lunch is almost over!” Suga interrupted, cheeks red. You laughed, covering your mouth as you fought to breath.   
\--------------------------------------  
You groaned as your body hit the gym floor to receive yet another spike from Asahi.   
“I feel like your aiming directly for me Asahi,” you whined, standing up and stretching your arms.   
“I promise, I’m not!” He said quickly, blushing slightly.   
“I'm just teasing you, you can give it to me harder,” you said with a smirk, knowing full well that the statement sounded like an innuendo. Noya nearly choked on his spit, looking a mix of amused and embarrassed while Asahi seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Offering him a wink you got back into position, sitting a little lower to allow more movement. Tanaka served, letting you set up for a perfect receive. Kageyama set the ball for Hinata who appeared in a flash, ready to nail it over the net. Asahi was tall and quick and managed to block Hinata’s spike and once again sent it your way. The only way you could manage to attempt a receive would be to dive straight for it. You already knew it would land you in a compromising position but, gotta keep the ball in play. You managed to get to the ball in time, but your spandex shorts left nothing to the imagination like this. You heard the ball fall, eyes traveling up to meet Nishinoya’s who, from where you were, was looking down at you.   
“Now that’s something I could get used to seeing.” You smirked, slowly getting up off the floor. You brushed off your shirt, adjusting your shorts and looking up to ses the boys red in the face.   
“Y’all do not get laid enough,” you chuckled, pulling your ponytail tighter. Coach Ukai had missed the first bit but could see from the boys faces that something had occurred.   
“Get back to work, you can’t expect to win the tournament just standing around like this!” He shouted. That seemed to snap the boys out of their stupor as they jumped back into their positions. You didn’t stop playing until you were tired and sore, your groin feeling the stretch from so many receives.   
“You look a little sore y/n.” You looked up to see Nishinoya looking down at you with a smirk.  
“It’s gonna take alot more than this to make me sore sweetheart,” you said with a chuckle. Your boldness surprised you, but you decided to run with it. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a thing for Noya. Maybe it was your rose tinted glasses, but he seemed to have a thing for you too.   
“I’ll keep that in mind,” he added before taking a drink from his water bottle, holding your gaze as his adams apple bobbed. You flushed slightly, pulling your hair tie out and sighing at the relief on your scalp.You ran your hand through your curls, grabbing a headband out of your bag to keep your hair out of your face.   
“Y/n, I’m really sorry, I didn’t intend for them all to go to you,” Asahi breathed, a faint blush spreading over his nose.   
“It’s alright Asahi, I was joking with you,” you said, laying a hand on his arm as you looked up at him. “I know you’d never try to hurt me,” you added with a smile. He smiled softly at that, eyes falling to your hand that was still on his arm.   
“H-hey do you think maybe, you’d like to grab a bite?” Asahi asked. “With me?” He added quickly, face reddening.  
“Are you asking me out on a date Asahi?” You asked softly, looking up at him sweetly.   
“Wh- well, no! But if- it’s not a date!” He backtracked quickly. You laughed, and nodded.  
“Yes Asahi, I would like to get food with you, date or not.”  
“Would you mind if Noya came with us?” He asked quietly. You smirked softly. The way Asahi seemed to look at Noya, your suspicions seemed to be correct.   
“You like Noya, don’t you?” You asked softly. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.  
“No! I like you not-” he began, only to realize that he had confessed to you without meaning too.   
“Asahi, it’s okay to like Noya. I like him too. And you. And girls, so that doesn’t phase me,” you said gently.   
“You like me?” He asked, genuinely confused.  
“How could I not Asahi? You are so sweet, and caring. You’re incredibly attractive, don’t let anyone tell you differently. And you deserve to be cared for,” You said, grabbing your sweatshirt and turning to walk to the club room. “I’ll be right back,” you said, giving him a smile. The guys seemed to be engrossed in putting the equipment back when you slipped in the club room, a soft “sorry!” falling from your lips when you turned to see a half-naked Nishinoya. You covered your eyes quickly, your face reddening slightly.   
“It’s okay y/n,” he chuckled softly, righting his pants before he pulled your hand away from your eyes. “I’ve got nothing to hide.” His gaze was intense on yours, pulling a slight shiver from you.   
“Asahi wants to know if you want to get food with us?” You asked quickly, biting your lip.   
“Asahi had the guts to talk to you?” Noya chuckled, and you watched as his arms flexed slightly as he put things away. You swallowed deciding that the universe had aligned itself for your gain.   
“Can I kiss you?” You breathed, moving to pulling your shirt off so you could throw your sweatshirt on over your sports bra.   
“I thought you’d never ask,” he breathed, his hands bringing your face to his. His lips were warm against yours and you immediately pulled him closer, a soft whimper falling from your lips. He smirked at that, teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging softly. It was his turn to groan at the stimulation, hips grinding into your softly.   
“Noya,” you breathed, pulling away slightly.   
“Don’t leave, not yet,” he breathed between hungry kisses to your neck and collarbone. You sighed as he kissed you, letting your head fall back slightly. “Do you know what you do to me?” He breathed, moving to kiss you again. He brushed his tongue against your bottom lip, and you willingly gave him access, groaning softly.   
“Hey y/n are-” The two of you pulled away quickly, panting slightly to see a blushing Asahi. “S-sorry,” he breathed quickly, turning to leave.   
“Asahi!” Noya called, reaching for his hand and pulling him towards the two of you with more force than you thought he could muster. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong,” he breathed before pulling Asahi down in a chaste kiss. The action seemed too intimate for you to be watching. Noya pulled away slowly, searching for a sign that he had messed up.   
“You read it right,” Asahi spoke, almost inaudibly. His gaze moved from Noya to you, a small grin on his lips.   
“I told you,” you said quietly.   
“Yeah, you did,” he said with a nod, pulling you closer in turn to give you a kiss as well. Different from Noya, Asahi seemed to dwarf you slightly and you shivered at the thought. He was taller and broader than you, and the thought of what he could do to you in bed made you clench on nothing. Asahi took control of the kiss, surprising you slightly. He was gentle but dominant, as opposed to Noya’s intense dominance. You figured now wasn’t the time to mention you were a switch. Asahi pulled away first, your lips trailing after his. He chuckled, a thumb brushing over your lips. “God the two of you,” he sighed. Noya wrapped his arms around you, looking up at Asahi.   
“How about we get food and figure out what this is?” Noya suggested. You nodded, your stomach seeming to agree.   
“Put your sweatshirt on, the others don’t need to see you half-naked.” Asahi said.   
“Your being awfully dominant Asahi,” you teased, smiling at the slight blush that spread over his cheeks. “It’s hot,” you added, to ease his anxiety.   
“What about me,” Noya whined.   
“You already know you’re hot,” you said with a smile, pulling your sweatshirt over your head. “But I could get used to this,” you breathed a finger trailing over his abs, down towards the delicious v line that slipped under his waistband. In a moment of bravery you hooked a finger under the band of his pants, pulling on it and letting it snap back against him. He moaned in surprise, eyes dark.   
“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”  
“I fully intend to.”


End file.
